Cameras on mobile phones are able to capture photographs and videos. Most cameras on mobile phones have fixed-focus lenses and sensors whose small size limit their performance in poor lighting. Photoflash is often provided by a light-emitting diode (LED) source which illuminates less intensely over a much longer exposure time than a traditional flash strobe.